Annie
by Gretalie Moores
Summary: PG for some violence...Minerva misses her niece 'Anni'...Anastasia is an orphan who can't remember her past...any connections?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**

Do you really think I own anything? Actually I guess i do....Annie is mine...all mine!!! Mwahaha...as is Tom, Sophie, Isabell, Flick and Frankie!!! Oh, and Celia (I don't like her, she's mean) but everything else belongs to this woman called J.K Rowling...I don't know if you know her, but she wrote the Harry Potter books.

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Minerva McGonagall scanned the list of names in front of her. Every year she had to consult this book and write out a lot of letters. Okay, so she didn't exactly write them, more like waved her wand, but it still excited her that there would be a new bunch at the school. She gave a sigh of relief when she realised that there were no Weasley's this year, but another name caught her eye, Anastasia Clareight. And next to it, it said 'Orphan'. She sighed. The last time they had had an orphan at the school was over forty years ago, when a certain Tom Riddle had been a pupil. Minerva waved her wand and a neat stack of envelopes appeared on the desk. Casting one last look at the book, she silently hoped that this girl wouldn't turn out the same.

* * *

AN: a little short I know, but i felt that the next chapter didn't really fit in.

GO CHELTENHAM DYNAMITES!!! (thats the cheerleading squad I belong to!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

see chapter 1!!!

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Are you sure? I never get post." A girl with dark brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes peered curiously at the older girl.

"Mrs Figg told me to tell you that you had some post and that you were to go to her office."

Grumbling, Anastasia put down her book and stood up. It was very strange. In all her life she could not remember that she had ever received post. She brushed down her uniform and proceeded to the Matron's office, knocking firmly on the door. After hearing a faint 'Come in', she twisted the handle and entered.

"Ah, Annie, I gather you got the message," said Arabella Figg, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Yes," Annie replied, and Arabella could see a mountain of curiosity behind her green eyes. She shuffled some papers and found what she was looking for.

"I think you may be rather surprised at this letter, but I ask you to read it carefully."

Annie nodded and took the envelope from Mrs Figg. She noticed how it was made of parchment, and was sealed like old-fashioned letters used to be. Quickly she opened it, took out a wad of paper, and then read it.

'Dear Miss Clareight,' it began. Her eyes read the letter intensely, gradually widening as she came to the end. She looked up at Arabella.

"I don't understand..."

"You're a witch Annie."

"A witch?"

"Yes."

"But how, why?"

"I don't know how. Perhaps your parents were a witch and a wizard. Perhaps you're a muggle-born witch. But what matters now is that you are one. That letter is inviting you to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How do you know all about this?"

"Well...I'm a squib."

Annie just looked blankly at her.

"It's a term used for someone who has come from a family with a magical background, but can't actually do magic, like me. However, my brother is one of the greatest wizards at present, and I will be contacting him shortly. First of all though, I need to speak to Minerva." Arabella said the last sentence more to herself than Annie. With that, she took a pot off the mantelpiece, threw it in the fireplace and called out 'Hogwarts School' and then stuck her head in the flames. Annie just stared, speechless.

Albus heard an impatient cough coming from the fireplace, and turned around.

"Why, Bella, my dear sister. What brings you to this fine establishment? Even if it is your head."

"Shut up Albus. I need to speak to Minerva."

"No can do I'm afraid. She's been gone all day. Come to think of it, she seemed pretty upset this morning. And it is also strange that she didn't tell me where she was going."

"Well don't just sit around you fool, go and find her."

"I might just do that, speak to you later Bella."

Arabella took her head out of the fire, which immediately died down.

"Oh, and then I didn't ask him. Oh well, it looks like we're going to have to go to Diagon Alley ourselves."

"Where's Diagon Alley?"

"In London, it's where we'll get all your school stuff. I know I can't do magic or anything, but Tom in the Leaky Cauldron knows me well enough so he'll let me in." She cast a look at Annie's face.

"Don't worry about paying for it. Your parents left a lot of money when they, well, passed away. It's all locked up in a muggle bank. But we'll transfer it to Gringotts. The wizard bank. Now, why don't you run along and grab your coat, its' quite chilly outside..."

* * *

AN: chapter 2!!!!! plz review...i kinda get a bit lonely.......watching the screen on my own..... 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

see chapter 1

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"Minerva?"

She looked up, carefully placing the quill in the ink before answering.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing indoors on a day like this?"

"Albus, what does it look like?"

"Ah, I see your point." He looked enquiringly at her. "Where have you been all day? Surely not in here?"

"No, actually, I've been thinking." Minerva moved from her seat to the window, and gazed out to where the lake was.

"About?"

"Anni."

"Oh."

"She'd be starting this year. I miss her Albus. She was just six years old. Her parents had just...died. You know, they never found her. She was all I had left and she disappeared without a trace..." Minerva broke off, unable to control her sobs.

* * *

AN: another short one I'm afraid, but I'm sure there's a longer one coming up soon....as soon as I can remember where i put it...... :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**

see chapter 1...

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 4_**

"There's," Annie consulted her supply list, "just my wand left."

"Well there's only one place for that."

"Where?"

"Ollivander's of course. Unfortunately I never had the chance to get a wand, not being able to do magic, but my brother tells me it's the most intriguing place..."

As she stepped into the shop, Annie wasn't quite so sure that Mrs Figg was right. The place gave her the creeps, and it looked as though no one had dusted in centuries. The man behind the desk looked as though he hadn't seen the sun in centuries either. He looked deathly pale, and his white hair didn't help matters. Annie guessed that this must be Mr Ollivander, and he gave her the creeps more than what the shop did.

"Ah, Arabella," he said, "what a surprise to see you here."

"Well, we haven't had a witch in a long time Ollivander." Mrs Figg put her hand on Annie's shoulder. "This is Annie; she'll be starting at Hogwarts in September, so obviously she needs a wand."

"Of course. Well then, step forward my dear, step forward."

Somewhat apprehensively Annie moved towards the desk, as the wizard started pulling boxes from the shelves. Having tried what seemed almost every wand in the shop, Annie was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't a witch after all. She gave Arabella a worried look.

"No need to worry," Arabella whispered, "it took my brother hours to find the right wand; you'll find one soon."

At that point Ollivander came back, with another box in his hand.

"Try this one."

As soon as Annie took the wand, an odd feeling came over her. It seemed as though a wind had picked up in the gloomy shop, and the wand glowed in her hand. Annie realised that this was her wand.

"Very good, very good, and very interesting too."

"What do you mean Ollivander," Mrs Figg demanded.

"Well," he began, addressing Annie, "this wand is made from the finest mahogany, thirteen and a half inches long, quite long for a wand, and its core is a single unicorn hair. Absolutely perfect for Transfiguration. I've only ever sold one wand like it; same length, same wood, only the unicorn hair was from a different unicorn, and it belongs to one of the most powerful witches of our time."

"Belongs?" Annie whispered.

"Oh yes, maybe you'll meet her one day."

"Well Ollivander, thank you very much, but we must be going. Lot's to do." Mrs Figg obviously thought that the man was a bit mad, so Annie quickly paid for her wand, and they left the shop.

* * *

"Now I want it understood Annie," Mrs Figg said as they re-entered her office, "you must speak of this to nobody, not even your closest friends."

"But why?"

"The Ministry of Magic really wouldn't like it if the fact that witches and wizards were real got out into the muggle world."

"Muggle?"

"It's what we call people who can't do magic; who are not supposed to know about magic," Arabella emphasised.

"Like everyone here?"

"Exactly. It's another four weeks until you go, so try not to say anything. I doubt it anyone will believe you; they'll start to think you are mad."

"They already do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm always reading. What am I going to tell my friends though? When I go I mean."

"I've already got a story planned. You can tell them that before your parents died, they enrolled you in a boarding school in Scotland, and that they left you enough money to keep you going until you leave school. That should satisfy their curiosity, and it is mostly true. Now why don't you run along now; it's almost time for supper..."

* * *

The next four weeks were the longest four Annie had ever spent. She longed to tell her friends where she was going, but had told them the prearranged story, and they had all accepted it. In fact, some of them were rather jealous.

"I'll miss you all when I go, and I'll write to you all the time," she told them.

"But how will I," Annie asked Mrs Figg, when she next saw her.

"Send them by owl to me, and I'll hand them out when they arrive."

* * *

Minerva, on the other hand, found that the four weeks had flown by, and before she knew it, it was time once again to collect the first years.

"Here we go again," she muttered to herself as she turned to shut the door to her office.

"I though you liked collecting the first years."

"Albus Dumbledore! Will you not creep up on me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack. What would you have done if I had keeled over just then?"

"Um, had no one to collect the first years?"

"Hmm."

"Ok, I would have missed you terribly and would have probably gone into solitary confinement and would never have come out again," Albus answered as he took Minerva's arm and escorted her to the entrance hall, where a buzzing of chatter could be heard from the Great Hall.

"That's better."

"But we still would have had no one to collect the first years."

"Albus!"

"I'm just joking. I'll see you later my dear."

"Too right you will," Minerva muttered as she watched him enter the Great Hall. Focusing her mind on the task in question, she straightened her hat and waited...

* * *

AN: see, I told you there was a longer one coming.....review pretty pretty plz with a phoenix on top!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**

see chapter 1 ;-)

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 5_**

After all the excitement of saying goodbye to her friends, arriving at Kings Cross Station, going through the wall to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, boarding the train and then finally arriving at Hogsmeade, Annie was feeling a bit tired. But her tiredness soon disappeared as she came to stand before the largest man she had ever seen.

"First years, follow me," he called, leading them to where about half a dozen boats were waiting.

They sailed over what Annie guessed to be the lake, and just as they rounded the corner, everyone gasped as the castle came into view. It wasn't anything like Annie expected; it was much better. It was like a fairy tale castle, and the way Mrs Figg had described it hadn't done it justice.

Before she knew it, Annie was walking up the steps to the Entrance Hall, where a stern looking which was waiting for them. Annie guessed that the witch was not someone you should be in trouble with, so it was a good job that Annie didn't get into trouble, that much.

"Before you can be seated with you classmates, you will be sorted. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family; triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you'll lose house points. You will wait here until I come back for you."

"Well that certainly told us," Annie thought, as she looked around at the others. They all seemed a bit nervous, and many were trying to make themselves look presentable. At that moment, the witch came back.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Annie's eyes opened in awe as they walked into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling took her breath away, and for a moment she forgot all about the sorting. But, as they neared the staff table, the nervousness crept back in again. She didn't have long to wait though. All of a sudden she heard: "Clareight, Anastasia." Feeling as though this was the longest walk ever to the stool, Annie sat down and crossed her fingers behind her back, forgetting that all the teachers could see.

"Well, well, well." A voice made her jump slightly; only then did Annie realise it was the sorting hat.

"The question now is where to put you?"

"I don't know?" Annie thought, "I don't care so long as I get to learn magic, and I get to make friends."

"Goals like that show the house you should be in," the sorting hat told her.

"Which is?" Annie thought desperately.

"The blood of this wizard can be found in you...your definitely right for...GRYFFINDOR." The last word was shouted out for the entire Great Hall to hear. Relieved that at last she given a house to belong to, Annie quickly hopped off the stool to join her new house.

* * *

AN: chapter 5...woo hoo

RED AND WHITE... COME ON COME ON LETS FIGHT FIGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"I see there's an interesting bunch of first years this year," Albus commented when Minerva joined him for their usual game of chess.

"Just be thankful the Weasley twins haven't started yet," Minerva said vaguely as she contemplated her next move, "I'm dreading the day they arrive."

"You and I know full well that you can cope with any pupil, no matter how troublesome."

"Yes well, Molly has been giving me warnings, and she's told me to get into practice now," Minerva replied, blushing slightly.

"Speaking of first years," Albus began as he cunningly took Minerva's Queen, "I think Miss Clareight is the only pupil I have ever seen cross her fingers for luck at a sorting."

"She did?"

"There's something familiar about her."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, she looks familiar..." However, Minerva wasn't listening, and a broad smile crept onto her face, as she looked triumphantly at Albus.

"I think that's what they call 'checkmate'."

"I demand a rematch."

"Just so I can beat you again..."

* * *

AN: um...yeah...review plz....


	7. Chapter 7

__

Disclaimer

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The sun streamed in on the dormitory, and would usually have awakened the inhabitants, but today, they were already awake.

"...so I've known about magic ever since I was born. I've wanted nothing else but to come to Hogwarts." Sophie Dressing looked fairly young for her age. Her waist-length blonde hair was in plaits and a pair of gold plated glasses framed her face.

"I'm a muggle born. Didn't know a thing about magic until I got my letter, but I'm ever so glad I did. I was going to go to the grotty secondary school down the road from my house," Isabelle Hartright screwed up her face in disgust. In some ways, she was the exact opposite of Sophie. She looked as though she belonged in the year above, with her high cheek bones and her black glossy hair just bobbing above her shoulders.

"What about you Anastasia?" asked Sophie.

"Firstly, it's Annie. Anastasia is such a mouthful. And, I don't know whether I was a muggle or had magic in me all along. You see," and at this Annie looked slightly nervous, "I'm an orphan. I live at an orphanage."

Both girls looked at her in pity.

"You poor girl," commented Isabelle.

"Oh it's great really, apart from the not having parents bit. Sometimes it's like one big sleepover and the house is lovely. A bit like this really."

A slightly chubby girl came bounding into the room, closely followed by her twin sister. Both were identical, with their golden brown hair pulled into high ponytails.

"Come on you guys, we're starving," Francesca starting pulling on Annie's arm.

"Ok, ok , we're coming," Annie giggled as she was pushed towards the door. "Anyone would think you were dieing to get to lessons."

"Not dieing," replied Felicity, "but we have potions first, and we can't wait to start brewing all kinds of things."

"I don't think it will be quite as easy as that," commented Sophie, as they raced down the stairs...

* * *

AN: HIYA review plz


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Minerva noticed that her first year Gryffindors looked a tad downcast as they entered her classroom. She also noticed that the Slytherins looked pretty happy with themselves, and they kept shooting smug looks at her lions.

"Must have been potions," she thought, as they all took their seats, "Severus is going to have a lot to answer to when I get my hands on him."

"Today you will be having a go at turning matches into needles," Minerva explained, as she handed a box of matches to Annie for her to hand out. Annie walked up and down the rows, giving each of the Slytherins a frown as she passed them. They had only been here one day and she hated them already. It turned out that Professor Snape was Head of Slytherin House, and he had great pleasure in belittling Gryffindor House. Whilst Professor McGonagall was strict, at least she treated each house the same, and already Annie looked up to her with great respect.

"I'm never going to get this," Annie grumbled, as for the umpteenth time she tried to turn her match into a needle. None of them seemed to be having any luck.

"I don't think any of us will," said Duncan Colby, one of the Gryffindor boys sitting behind her. Annie sat down in her chair with a huff, and rested her chin in her hands.

"Maybe there's something wrong with our wands?" said Felicity, also known as 'Flic'.

"Maybe there's something wrong with you?" one Slytherin girl sneered. The Gryffindors slyly poked their tongues out at her, while Professor McGonagall wasn't looking. Annie turned back to the others.

"That man in the wand shop told me that my wand was perfect for Transfiguration, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Transfiguration is a hard subject Miss Clareight," Minerva said, making Annie, Isabelle (who was sitting next to her), Flic and Duncan (who were sitting behind) jump. "Practice makes perfect, so for your homework, I want all of you to practice turning matches into needles. I don't expect many of you to be able to do it, but all of you need practice." Minerva directed the majority of this sentence to the whole class.

* * *

"What's next?" Isabelle asked Annie.

"Break," Annie replied, consulting their timetable as they made their way to the classroom door, "and then it's History of Magic, I think."

"My brother says History of Magic is dead boring, and that Professor Binns is dead, and boring too," said Sophie, frowning at the timetable.

"Does he go here too?" asked Annie.

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Yeah, he's in Ravenclaw though, and he's a seventh year, so he'll be gone next year."

"How come you're in Gryffindor then?"

"My family's always been like that. Either your in one or the other. Besides, he is cleverer than me. He managed to turn his match in a needle by the third lesson. And I mean a proper needle, not just a shiny and pointy match. They say that's some kind of a record."

"My little sister's only five, so we don't know whether she'll be a witch too," said Isabelle, as the three sat down on a stone bench in the sun. "What about you Annie? Were your parents magical?"

"I told you earlier, I don't know. I wish I did though."

"What were your parents like?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't remember. All I remember from when I was little was going to the orphanage when I was six, and some woman telling me who I was and that my parents were dead. Oh, and that I was an orphan."

"Why did she have to tell you who you were?"

"Don't know. It was too long ago."

"But don't you think it's strange you can't remember anything before you were six? I mean, it's like you had some kind of amnesia, but you can remember what happened afterwards."

"Perhaps someone placed a memory charm on you," said Sophie, "but it would have to be a very strong one, it wouldn't have been an accident. I've heard you can break them; I bet any of the teachers here could do it, but I think it hurts...a lot."

"How do you mean?" asked Annie.

"They have to put a spell on you, I think, and then they try to break through the barrier, but you kind of have a fit all the way through."

All three girls pulled faces at this.

"Well, thank you for that lovely image Soph," said Isabelle. "Come on, we have ten minutes of break left and I want to get my books for our next classes..."

* * *

"Severus Snape! Could you please refrain from doing whatever it is you do to my Gryffindors! I've had enough."

"Professor, I haven't a clue about what you mean."

"You know full well what I mean." Minerva practically threw herself into her chair near the fireplace, which happened to be the furthest away from Severus'. "It's the same every time they have potions before my class. They come in looking like the world is about to end and your Slytherins look like Christmas has come early for them."

"I was just bringing some of them down a peg or two."

"A peg or two, yes, but not down the whole bloody ladder!"

At this the rest of the staff stopped talking and stared at Minerva. She rarely ever swore, and when she did it was because she was very, very angry. Snape however, took no notice.

"I treat them no differently than I do the rest of the houses. It's just they can't take criticism well."

"And that's no excuse to belittle them so much they can't concentrate on their next lessons, especially when those damn students of yours take your lead and bully them even further!" At this Minerva flung open the staff room door, stepped out, and slammed it behind her, leaving the rest of the staff a little shaken. Severus sat there as calm as ever.

"She really must learn to control her temper. That's no example to set to the students," and with that, Severus left the staff room, leaving his colleagues astonished.

* * *

"Calm down Minerva, it's only the first day of term. There's still God knows how many weeks to go..." Having made it safely back to her office, Minerva was now sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Ever since Snape had become Head of Slytherin house, he had done the same thing each year; bully and punish the Gryffindors unnecessarily until they became all nervous and twitchy around any teacher. It was all Minerva could do to stop herself from cursing him into next week, and instead she had to think of ways to build her lion's confidence up without appearing as though she was favouring them. But today she had had enough. A gentle knock at the door brought her back to her senses, and she realised that break had ended.

"It's a good job I have a free period now," she thought, before calling, "Come in."

Albus poked his head around the door.

"Is it safe to come in? There's a rumour going around that you left the staff room in rather a fluster. You're not going to bite my head off are you?"

Minerva fixed him with such a glare that he flinched.

"No, I won't," she said, now with a smile. "I can assure you that I have now calmed down, so long as I don't have to see him again anytime in the near future." It didn't take a genius to work out who Minerva was referring too.

"Well that is going to make Head of House meetings very difficult."

"The near future as in before lunch, Albus."

"What I'm curious to know," said Albus, as he sat in the chair facing Minerva, "is what you were arguing about in the first place?"

"We were not arguing."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was arguing and he was just sitting there. Like nothing had happened. And he knows damn well that what he's doing is wrong!" Minerva buried her face in her hands again.

"You know I could help a lot more if you told me what is going on," Albus said quietly, afraid that any wrong words would set his deputy's venom flying. Minerva looked up again and sighed.

"I'm sorry Albus. It's just he's driving me mad. Every year I have to put up with him terrifying my lions, and every year I don't find out until the summer, by which time the damage has already been done."

"Yes, but they all turn out right in the end."

"Having become immune to his...his, there are no words for what he does."

Albus felt something click in his mind.

"This is about Anni, isn't it?"

Minerva frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Because the last time you acted like this was over five years ago, when you swore that you were fine, but we all knew that wasn't the case. You were as prickly as a bush."

"Well, that's one way you could put it. I guess, it is a bit about Anni. But only a little bit. I'm still not happy with how Severus treats my pupils."

"Yes I think the all the staff are aware of that..."

* * *

AN: wow, thats a pretty long chapter, even for me...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Lessons had been in swing for a whole two weeks, and the second Saturday was the date of the first Quidditch match of the year. Annie couldn't wait to see it. Sophie had told her all about Quidditch, and Annie had taken to a broom like a natural. Her first broomstick lesson had been a great success, and she had been one of the few who had managed to do what they were told. Even Madam Hooch had been pleased with her progress, and had urged her to try out for her house team next year. Annie fancied being a chaser, because according to Sophie, they were in the thick of the action. But first, she had to watch a game, and that was exactly what she was going to do that very day.

"Do you think we need our cloaks?" asked Francesca, now known as 'Frankie'.

"It's hot outside; you'd roast in the stands," said Isabella.

At that point, Annie came bursting into the room.

"Will you four hurry up, we're waiting and I want to get good seats."

"What do you mean 'we're waiting'?"

"Tom and I. Duncan, Jason and Andrew have already gone."

"Oh, you and Tom," teased Sophie.

"Shut up, we're friends, and he wanted me to help with him with his transfiguration homework."

"How come you're so good at that?" asked Sophie.

"It's a gift."

"My brother David said that you performed a miracle, turning your match into a needle in our second lesson."

"Why is that such a miracle?"

"Because you got McGonagall to smile. She never does that."

"I guess, but don't forget we have lessons with the Slytherins. I wouldn't smile about that either. But come on, can we get going?"

"Alright," said Isabelle, as Annie practically pushed them down the stairs.

Tom was waiting for them by the portrait hole.

"So you're finally ready?"

"Annie couldn't wait to get back to you!" teased Frankie.

"Frankie?"

"What?"

"Shut up!" Both Annie and Tom had gone slightly red.

* * *

"This game is a bit slow," complained Flic, who was focusing her binoculars on all the teachers in the stands. "Just wait until there's a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Why, what happens?" asked Annie.

"Well, you know how we're rivals?"

"Yeah," replied Isabelle.

"Well, give the two house teams a broomstick each, plus a quaffle and a couple of bludgers, and there you have some real action. The game can get pretty rough."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Andrew.

"A fifth year Ravenclaw told me, after that fiasco in their potions class."

"Now that was funny," said Annie.

* * *

"Ah, look, its little orphan Annie watching her first little Quidditch match."

A group of first year Slytherins had sat down behind the Gryffindors. They had overheard a conversation where Annie had been telling her friends about the orphanage, and had been teasing her ever since. So far, she had been able to ignore it, but their taunts were getting worse.

"We've heard that your parents gave you up because they hated you. Is that true?"

"Why should I dignify you with an answer?"

"Yeah," said Isabelle. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is that so?" sneered Celia, the girl who had been rude to them in their first transfiguration lesson. "I can hardly believe that she has anything worthy to say, having been brought up in the rotten place that she lives. They shouldn't let people like you in. Orphan mudbloods are the worst."

Annie had barely noticed that the game had ended, and was fuming as they walked out of the pitch.

"See you later little orphan Annie," called the Slytherins.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room," said Annie, as tears threatened to escape, "I forgot...my scarf." With that, she turned and ran back into the stadium. The others shrugged their shoulders and made their way back to the castle.

* * *

AN: ooh, nasty, evil Slytherins!!!! ah but we love them...don't we...it wouldn't be Hogwarts without them....review plz! 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_**

see chapter 1

__

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Minerva and Albus were just about to leave the stadium, when Albus caught sight of a student sitting alone in the stands."Albus, what is it?"

"I was just thinking, isn't it unusual that Miss Clareight is sitting up there all on her own. She's usually surrounded by your first years."

"Ok, I can take a hint Albus, although I doubt anything is seriously wrong." Albus watched as his deputy climbed the stands to where Annie was sitting. It was only then that he realised exactly who Annie reminded him of.

"Miss Clareight?"

Annie looked up, not caring to wipe away her tears. "Yes Professor?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Professor." Although the answer sounded legitimate, the look that Annie gave Minerva conveyed that obviously she was not alright.

"Would it help if you told me what was wrong?" Annie just shrugged, and they sat in silence for a while. Minerva was about to leave, when Annie muttered, "I hate them. I hate them all."

"Hate who, Miss Clareight?"

"The Slytherins."

"I think that's the situation between all Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Annie sighed. "I know, but they seem to pick on me more than anyone else. You know, because I'm an orphan and everything."

"Miss Clareight, you shouldn't listen to them."

Annie looked out over the Quidditch pitch and contemplated a response.

"I can't help it. What they say still hurts; a lot."

Minerva thought for a moment.

"I'll have a word with Professor Snape, and if that doesn't work, I'll mention it to the headmaster." A look of horror swept Annie's face.

"Please, don't Professor," she pleaded, "they'll know it was me, I'm sure they will. It will just make it worse and...and I don't think I could deal with that." By this time tears were pouring down her face, and all Minerva could do was to put her arms around the girl and comfort her.

"Miss Clareight...Annie, no one can make you feel like that, not anyone."

"But they do," Annie sobbed.

"Do your friends know about this?"

"Only about...about what they say to me. I've only been here two weeks."

Minerva continued to sooth Annie until her crying subsided. She hated having any pupil upset, but it was even worse when it was one of her Gryffindors, and a first year at that. Minerva looked up at the sky, and was surprised to see that it was getting quite dark.

"Annie, I think it's time we were getting back to the castle. It's nearly time for dinner and I daresay the rest of the Gryffindor first years will be wondering where you are. I'll take you back to the tower."

They walked back in silence, Annie drying her eyes so that her friends couldn't tell she had been crying. Before she entered the tower, Annie turned to face Minerva.

"Thank you Professor."

"For what Annie?"

Annie shrugged. "For being there for me."

Minerva gave Annie a rare smile. "If you need to talk, you know where my office is." Annie nodded before saying a final goodbye, and entered the tower.

* * *

AN: yay.........


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Throughout the rest of the term, Annie was still being bullied by the Slytherin first years, and despite what Professor McGonagall had said about talking to her, Annie couldn't bring herself to do it. The only consolation was that it was the Christmas holidays in two days and only herself and Tom had signed up to stay behind out of all the Gryffindors.

"We'll have the whole of the tower to ourselves," Tom said to her, once they had found out that they were the only ones staying behind. However, three of the Slytherin first years were staying as well, including Celia, the girl who bullied Annie the most, but Annie secretly hoped that she wouldn't need to speak to her over the course of the holidays.

Most of her Gryffindor friends were reluctant to go home to their families and leave her at Hogwarts; they all knew about how Annie was being treated.

"I'll be fine you guys," she said, as they made their way to the Entrance Hall to wave goodbye.

"And if they do, do anything, I'll beat them up," said Tom, who was just as angry at the Slytherins as they all were.

"Thanks Tom," Annie laughed, "but I don't think it will come to that." Unfortunately, underneath, Annie was scared that it would come to that.

* * *

Christmas day came soon enough, and Annie was rather surprised to see a pile of presents on her bed. It felt quite strange to have no one else in the room, but she was happy that her friends had thought to give her presents. She had also given them presents, bought by some seventh and sixth years when they went to Hogsmeade. Her best present though had been from Tom, who had given her a chess set. She told him how wonderful it was when she met him in the common room.

"That's ok," he said, blushing slightly, "but now I challenge you to a game, after dinner tonight."

"Deal," said Annie, who then went on to ask whether he liked his present. It was a small book about harmless and bizarre charms that could be cast on people like jokes. Tom was quite good at charms, almost at the top of the class with Annie, and he was already planning who to target when everyone returned in the New Year.

"We could try them out on all the Gryffindors. Everyone's always up for a laugh."

"Better not try them on the fifth and seventh years though," said Annie thoughtfully, "they'll slaughter us if we get in the way of their revision."

"I'll get the Slytherins then."

"Best not do it while I'm around," Annie looked downcast.

"Maybe you should tell one of the teachers."

"Don't tell anyone, because the Slytherins might find out, and that would make it worse, but I did tell Professor McGonagall. She was really nice about it..."

"But it hasn't stopped."

"I asked her not to tell anyone, they'd find out."

"But if..."

"No Tom, I don't want anyone else knowing. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, I promise."

Annie looked at the clock above the fireplace.

"Come on, it's time for Christmas lunch. Sophie's brother told her that the crackers are really good, much better than muggle ones..."

* * *

AN: ah Christmas...only 7 weeks to go...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Christmas lunch was better than any Christmas she had had at the orphanage. The food was absolutely delicious and the crackers were better than expected. Even the teachers were more relaxed than normal. The only thing that dampened Annie's spirits was Celia, who kept shooting threatening looks at her. Annie was glad when the meal was over.

"Fancy going for a walk outside?" asked Tom, who was desperate to ruin the blankets of untouched snow that covered the grounds.

"Sure, but I'm going to get wrapped up."

"I'm coming too, I'm not going to freeze myself to death."

"So what's it like living in an orphanage?" asked Tom as they wandered around the lake.

"It's ok, a bit like having one big family, but I'd much rather stay here."

"But you are."

"I'll have to go back in the summer though, and I don't want to. Being here is like being home, it's like I've never known anywhere else. It just feels right."

Annie felt something hard and wet hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" she cried as she turned around to face the culprit.

"The question is," sneered Celia, backing Annie up against a wall, "what do you think you are doing?"

"I don't understand..."

"Well perhaps I'll make you understand. Hold him," Celia screamed at the other two Slytherins with her, and they instantly held Tom back, to stop him from getting any teachers. "You, little orphan Annie, have really pissed me off. Thinking you're such a big shot, top in almost all of our lessons. Running to teachers just because you can't cope with a few insults." Annie widened her eyes in disbelief, and stared at Tom over Celia's shoulder. Celia followed her gaze and gave an evil grin.

"Don't be so stupid, I saw you stay behind after the Quidditch match and I decided to stay too. It's nice to know you like us so much. And for that, I'm going to show you want happens in the real world to sneaky, dirty, orphan mudbloods like you." And with that, Celia aimed for Annie's head, causing Annie to throw her head back to dodge the flying hand, but in the process, whacking her head against the stone wall. Her vision became blurred, but before she could worry about that, Celia had punched her in the stomach. By this time, Tom had managed to break free from the other two first years, but before he could do anything, Celia just walked away, with her friends running behind. He stared as Annie burst into tears and bolted straight for the main entrance of the castle. He dashed after her, only to see her run in what he supposed was the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

AN: evil....Mwahaha


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 13**_....ohh unlucky

Minerva barely had time to register what had happened when she saw Annie running up the stairs, and Tom Dandolson barging into the Entrance Hall.

"Mr Dandolson, would it be too much to ask what is going on?"

The boy barely had time to catch his breath, before he blurted out a shortened version of what had happened outside.

"Are you sure?"

"Professor, I was there..."

"That's not what I meant Dandolson. Did she go to the tower?"

"I don't know, I think so."

Without one glance back, Minerva hurried to the Gryffindor tower. After hurriedly giving the password to the fat lady, she quickly scanned the common room, before climbing the stairs to the first year girl's dormitory. Once there, Minerva found Annie face down on her bed sobbing her heart out. She sat down on the edge of Annie's bed and stroked her hair, knowing it was better for Annie to let her emotions out. After a few minutes, Minerva cautiously spoke.

"Annie, why didn't you come to see me?" There was silence as Annie dried her eyes and sat next to Minerva.

"I...I was scared," she answered, looking down at her hands.

"Scared of what Annie? Not me, surely?"

"Oh no Professor but I...it doesn't matter anymore. They already know."

"And that's why they did what they did?"

"Yes, but how..."

"Mr Dandolson told me what happened, and why. Annie, you should have come to me."

"I know Professor."

"I'm going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this..."

"Please, Professor..."

"Annie, it's gone too far this time, what they're doing is wrong." Minerva hated being stern with the girl when she was in this state, but the situation with the Slytherins had to stop. "Annie, I want you to come with me to tell Professor Dumbledore. Do you think you can do that?"

Annie nodded and took the hand that Minerva was holding out to her. Tom was waiting for them in the Common Room.

"I am afraid you'll have to wait a little longer Tom, Annie and I are going to have a chat with Professor Dumbledore. We won't be long," she added, standing in front of the fireplace to light it.

"Annie!"

The sharp outburst from Tom allowed Minerva to catch Annie before she hit the ground.

"Tom, get Madam Pomfrey, quickly..."

* * *

AN: du du duuuuun


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_

see chapter 1

_**Annie**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Annie briefly wondered where she was as she opened her eyes. By what she could decipher in the dim light, she must be in the hospital wing.

"Welcome back Annie." Annie turned her head to see Madam Pomfrey take her hand and check her pulse.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, not to put to finer point on it, in the Gryffindor Common Room just after lunch."

"What time is it now?"

"Everyone's at dinner, so you weren't unconscious that long, although the knock to your head didn't help things."

"Who..."

"Professor McGonagall had to tell me Annie, otherwise it would have been harder for me to look after you. Now drink this, it will help you feel better."

Annie sat up and took the glass from the nurse. It tasted horrible and she had trouble swallowing it. At that point, Tom came bursting into the wing.

"Annie!"

"Thomas Dandolson, please, try to be quiet when there are patients in here."

"Yes Aunt Poppy."

Annie stared as Madam Pomfrey walked towards her office.

"Madam Pomfrey is your aunt?"

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I guess I forgot, didn't seem that important really, although, Aunt Poppy was a bit upset that I haven't been to see her at all during the first term."

"At least you haven't ended up in one of beds," laughed Annie, wincing a little at the pain in her head.

"You'll never guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Celia and her lot following Professor McGonagall. I reckon they'll be in loads of trouble now." Annie didn't look too pleased at this.

"That just means more trouble for me."

"Perhaps not. Anyway, I brought these along," Tom put a chess board and both his and Annie's sets on the bed, "I remember you promising me a game, after dinner, and well, it is after dinner."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Annie laughed again. "Ow."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, my head hurts a bit though. Just so you know, I played a lot of chess at the orphanage, so I hope you're ready for a challenge?"

"You bet I am."

* * *

"And that, Thomas Dandolson, is what I hear they call 'checkmate'."

"How did you do that?"

"With a lot of skill."

"Yeah right, with a lot of luck maybe..."

"Tom, are you saying that I'm useless at chess?"

"No, I'm just saying that I could beat you anytime."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Tom, I think it's time you were going to bed," Madam Pomfrey said, giving another glass to Annie, who wrinkled her nose at it.

"But Aunt Poppy, it'll be just me in the tower. All alone."

"I'd get used to it if I were you, Annie will be here a few more nights yet," Poppy glanced at Annie, "drink it Annie, it will make you feel better." Once again, Annie had trouble swallowing it. Madam Pomfrey was shooing Tom out of the Hospital Wing as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight Professor." And with one last wave to Annie, he was gone.

"How are you feeling Annie?"

"Ok Professor," Annie answered as she lay back against the pillows, smoothing the sheets, "but my head is still sore."

"The potion will cure that," said Madam Pomfrey, as she came over to check Annie's pulse and temperature.

"It's horrible though."

"Be that as it may, it will do you some good." Madam Pomfrey felt the girl's forehead and shook her head. "Your temperature is still far too high. That knock to your head didn't do you any good at all."

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"As long as necessary, and by the looks of things, that could be at least a week."

Annie sighed as Minerva perched on the edge of the bed.

"Well we want to fully recovered for the new term Annie, although I'm sure that if you did miss the first few days of term, you would have no trouble catching up."

"Thank you Professor, but I'd rather not."

"I understand." Minerva smiled and patted Annie's hand. "Annie, Professor Dumbledore and I have spoken to the three Slytherins involved and we finally got them to admit to what they had done to you. I thought you might like to know that Celia was expelled..."

"Expelled?"

"The school will not tolerate behaviour like hers. We had to, for our benefit and most certainly yours. Between you and me, I won't anyone upset my lions, so it was the only logical thing to do. Now, I think it's time for you to get some sleep, it's almost ten o'clock."

"It's not even late yet Professor."

"Don't tell me you stay up all night long."

"Only to study more."

"Annie," Minerva sighed and shook her head, "at your age you should be getting as much sleep as possible. I don't want you falling asleep in lessons. I'll allow you to pull all nighters in fifth year."

"Yes Professor," Annie giggled.

"Now come on, before Madam Pomfrey throws me out for keeping her patients up."

Annie made herself comfortable and realised she was actually quite tired. She found it hard to stifle a yawn.

"See?" Professor McGonagall laughed, "I told you, you would be tired. Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight Professor," Annie managed to say, and Minerva wasn't surprised to see that the girl was asleep even before she had left the bed. Minerva glanced at Annie one more time before she left the wing.

"How is Miss Clareight?" Albus' voice made Minerva jump slightly.

"As well as can be expected considering the circumstances. What brings you here?"

"I just want a word with Poppy."

"Can I assume that our chess match is still on?"

"Of course, I'll be along in a minute."

* * *

Once Minerva had left the room, Albus made his way to the nurses' office.

"Poppy, can I ask you something."

"Sure, is there anything wrong?"

"I don't think so. Tell me, have you noticed anything familiar about Annie?"

"Not in particular, why?"

"Let me be more specific, have you noticed how much she looks like Minerva?"

"A bit I suppose, Albus, where are you going with this?"

"I have reason to believe that she is Minerva's niece."

"You mean Anni, as in Anni McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Albus, are you sure you haven't hit your head too."

"Don't you think so?"

"No, I do not. Albus listen to me, Anni's disappearance was hard on all of us, but she was never found, despite the Ministry using every magical method possible."

"So I shouldn't tell Minerva?"

"No! She has been through enough already, without you giving her false hope. This is a hard time for all of us Albus, but just forget this notion of yours."

"As usual, you make perfect sense Poppy. Now I must bid you farewell, for I have a certain deputy to beat at chess."

"Get along with you, and not a word to Minerva!"

* * *

AN: the plots moving along a bit...sorry it took this long to get this far....i would post the next chapter but it's not finished and I'm having a bad case of writer's block.......the same with all my other fics.......plz review? ;- 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **yada yada...I own nothing...no point in sueing as I haven't a penny to my name...yada yada

**Annette-Rose: **ah...my very faithful and only reviewer. I'm glad you like it so much. In all honesty I had forgotten about this, having been focused on finally updating 'To Find The Love I Need', which, after having 6 weeks away from it, tookbit of thinking on my part to remember exactly what I was writing about. Enjoy, my lovely.

**Chapter 15**

Annie sighed as she put down the book she had finished reading. She had read so many that she thought her head would burst, which didn't help when she still felt dizzy. Everyone else was down at dinner, it being New Years Eve, and Annie felt downcast. She had been in the Hospital Wing for nearly a week and was extremely bored.

"Have you finished that one already?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked back to her office.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey, how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"That all depends. Do you still feel dizzy?" Poppy raised her eyebrows when the girl shook her head. Annie nodded her head dismally.

"I'm sorry Annie, I know how boring it must be for you, but I can't risk you falling down the stairs or something like that."

"I guess."

A loud tap on the window announced the arrival of one of the school owls. Poppy went to retrieve the post it was holding, before it flew back to the Owlery.

"It's for you Annie."

"Me? But I don't get post."

"Perhaps it's from one of your many friends."

"Perhaps." Annie took the envelope, and opened it, briefly pausing to read the address on the front. She didn't recognise the handwriting, but she was soon to find out who it was from. As she opened the parchment inside, it exploded, and hundreds of Doxy's flew out, attacking Annie. Both Poppy and Minerva, who had just entered the Hospital Wing, practically flew to the bed, Poppy shielding the girl from the attack, whilst Minerva did some pretty impressive wand work to get rid of the poison ridden pests. Once she had finished, Minerva cautiously turned to Poppy.

"She looks awfully pale Poppy."

"Annie, do you know if you were bitten at all?" Annie, although she was still crying, nodded her head slightly. But Poppy needn't have asked. One look at Annie's arm that was exposed showed hundreds of tiny pinpricks.

"Minerva?"

Minerva instinctively moved to the bed and gathered the girl in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly, while Poppy went to get an antidote from her emergency stores. She soon came back, with a glass full to the brim with a violently purple liquid, and handed it to Minerva.

"Annie," Minerva coaxed the girl, who looked at her with puffy red eyes, "you need to drink all of this for it to work." Annie gingerly took the glass from the witches hand and swallowed all of it in one go, not seeming to mind the taste. She looked at the pin pricks on her arms, which slowly faded, then to the letter still lying on the bed, and finally, burst into tears again.

"Oh Annie, this has not been your year, has it?" Minerva asked, encasing Annie in her arms. Eventually, Annie's crying subsided and she slipped into a quiet slumber, still in Minerva's arms. The witch gently placed the sleeping girl back into bed and then turned to look helplessly at the nurse.

"I just don't know what to do Poppy," she said, gazing down at Annie and brushing the hair out her face. "We've had pupils expelled and I suppose we could check all her post, but other than that," she sighed heavily, "what can I do?" Minerva jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to find herself peering into Albus' eyes.

"Just be there for her," he replied, embracing Minerva and rocking her slightly. Neither noticed that Poppy had returned to her office to give them a bit more privacy. Albus pulled back and looked into Minerva's eyes.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Minerva looked around to glance at Annie, before resting her head once again on the wizards shoulder.

"How could anyone do such a thing to such a sweet girl?"

"Children can be extremely cruel Minerva, and we must remember that it is not always their fault. I have a feeling that Celia's parents had a hand in turning her into the bully she is." He felt her nod against him, and kissed the top of her head. "You should get some sleep Minerva."

They walked together towards the corridor.

"Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Albus." Minerva cast one last look at the sleeping girl. "Goodnight Annie," she whispered, before making her way to her rooms.

* * *

Annie woke up early the next morning, only to find the place empty, and only a few lanterns were lit. Madam Pomfrey however, was bustling around as usual.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Annie, who drank obediently.

"Ok I guess," she replied, handing the glass back.

"You guess?"

"My arms are all itchy." Annie when to scratch her arms but Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"That's not going to make it any better Miss Clareight." She pulled out a tub from the pocket of her apron. "I thought this might happen so you'll be pleased to know I came prepared." Poppy winked at Annie, who giggled back. "The potion I gave you yesterday is used to get the toxins out of the stings, and so the pours in your arms are slowly readjusting to not being poisoned anymore." Poppy sat down on the edge of the bed, and started to rub the lotion onto the girl's arms. Annie gasped.

"That's cold!"

"The colder the better."

"Don't believe a word she says," came another voice. Both witches looked towards the door as Minerva walked over. "Madam Pomfrey enjoys torturing all of her patients." Annie knew by the way she was smiling that Professor McGonagall didn't mean it. Poppy screwed the lid back on the tub and placed it on the bedside table.

"Does that feel better?"

"Much, thank you."

"Lets just hope that stops the itching," Poppy continued, as she made her way to her supply cupboard, "otherwise it's an ice bath for you." She turned around to see Annie's reaction and couldn't believe her eyes. Both Annie and Minerva were looking at her with their eyebrows raised, and she knew exactly what Albus had been talking about. It was as if Anni McGonagall was right there. She must have looked like a goldfish out of water, for Minerva asked:

"Are you alright?"

"I…yes, of course. I just forgot to give Professor Snape my restocking list."

Minerva gave her a puzzled look, but didn't mention anything. "Do you think Annie's up to visitors?" Minerva almost laughed when she saw Annie nod her head frantically. "I'm rather afraid that Mr Dandolson will wear the floor down outside."

Poppy nodded her head. "I see no problems there, just don't overdo it!" She turned back to her cupboard, and then had one more glance at Annie, before shaking her head and sorting out her medicines. It just couldn't be Minerva's niece; she'd been missing for six years. A child does not just suddenly turn up. She walked out to her office and stood observing Annie for a moment, who was currently involved in another chess match with Tom, who was frantically trying to beat her. Whatever was going on, Poppy was determined to find out, and that required a little visit to the headmaster.

* * *

A/N: wow, I haven't updated this in ages... 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

****

See Chapter 1

**Lena:** aaaarrrggghhhhh so many questions and yet I can't answer them yet because I havent written those chapters yet. Mwahaha.

**Aurinko: **Haha her past is a secret for now...though I don't know how everyone is going to react to it because in my mind its not all that great.

**Annette-Rose: **Ask and you shall recieve. I'm so sorry it's been so long...but I've found this new lycos chat and in all honesty I'm addicted. But I shall strive to finish this story due to all you faithful reviewers mwah

**Lily:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love writing the thing as well hehe.

**Captein Amelia:** Thanks my lovely. Hehe

**Midnight'sGone:** Really? I hope to get this finished soon as it's really bothering me...I want to get all my current fics finished before I start any new ones.

**TArtemis1:** Sorry! i know it's been ages but I've just got back from uni so I'll have loads more time to write :D

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter 16_**

Once Poppy had made sure that Annie was left in the capable hands of Minerva, she quickly made her way to the headmaster's office. She knocked gingerly on the door, wringing her hands in a nervous frenzy. It wasn't every day you walked into the Headmasters office and started questioning a student's history. She entered having heard the usual 'come in' and nervously walked up to the headmaster's desk, feeling like a student herself.

"Ah Poppy what can I do for?" Albus asked.

Poppy sat down in front of the desk. 'It's about Annie."

"What about her exactly?"

"About what you said about her being Minerva's niece." Poppy took a deep breath. "I think you may be right." Poppy expected Albus to be shocked, or at least curious as to why she thought so, but instead he just smiled. "It's just," she continued, "the way they looked at me just now, was, identical almost." She sighed. "Just like they used to be."

"I knew someone would see it eventually," Albus commented.

"But what do we do? Annie obviously doesn't remember anything. What could have happened to her?" Poppy asked almost tearfully. Albus patted her hand.

"We'll find a way." He thought for a moment. "Do you remember the Memorious spell?"

"The spell that retrieves memories?"

"Yes."

"You're suggesting we use that on her?" Poppy gasped. "But it's not the most, shall we say, comfortable spell to use."

"Have you any other ideas?"

Poppy shook her head.

"Mind you, Minerva must find out nothing about this."

"But why? If Annie is her niece, surely she would want to know?"

"As you said to me a few days ago Poppy, Minerva doesn't need to be reminded of this, or of Annie, and if it turned out that Annie was not her niece, then it would shatter her even more. We can't get her hopes up."

"So what do we tell Annie?"

"We'll have to tell her. In the end it will be up to her, but I've heard on the grapevine that she is extremely curious as to why she can't remember the first half of her life. Even if she isn't Anni McGonagall, at least she would know what happened all those years ago."

Poppy had to agree with Albus on that. "When should we do it? Annie won't remember straight away. It takes a certain object, or person, or incident for someone to remember."

"Then as soon as possible Poppy. She's waited long enough."

* * *

Woo hoo. Havent started the next chappie yet but don't worry its on its way. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

See chapter 1

**Annette-Rose: **my my we are impatient aren't we haha. And yes I have seen 'Divine Secrets'. Love it. And cos I'm so kind I've made this chapter extra long. Good stuff to come yay.

**Annie **

**Chapter 17**

Annie was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for 3 more days before Madam Pomfrey would allow her to return to the Gryffindor Tower. Most of the pupils had started to return to the school, and of course they asked Annie and Tom what had happened over the holidays. Annie was reluctant to explain, and so she left Tom to it, knowing it would cause her more upset than she could cope with. It was exactly one week into the new term when Annie received an owl to see Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. She showed it to no one except Tom, who was just as clueless as she was. It was a cold, wet and depressing evening as Annie made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. At the foot of the stairs she found Madam Pomfrey waiting, and together they made their way up to the office. The girl gave the nurse a questioning look, but Madam Pomfrey didn't look at her, and so Annie walked into the office feeling very nervous, as though she was about to get told off. Professor Dumbledore must have picked up on this, for he said:

"There's no need to be nervous Annie, you're not in trouble." He winked at her and Annie giggled slightly. Albus motioned for them both to sit down.

"Now Annie," he began, looking deep into her eyes, "what is said in this room must not go any further than these four walls. Is that clear?" Annie nodded solemnly. "Can you tell me about your life before your sixth birthday?" The young girl was rather surprised at this question, but the answer was a simply one.

"I don't remember anything Professor." Albus nodded.

"I thought as much. Annie, would it surprise you if I said we," and here he gestured to himself and Poppy, "thought we knew what happened to you before you sixth birthday, and who your family was."

Annie sat bewildered. Surely it wasn't possible that someone else could know about her life when even she didn't.

"I'd be very surprised Professor, I mean, how…"

"Annie, tell me what your earliest memories are."

Annie thought for a while.

"Being taken to the orphanage," she said after a short while. Albus motioned for her to go on. "A woman told me who I was and that I was going to live there because my parents had died and I was an orphan." Annie still looked puzzled by what was going on.

"Annie, with your permission, I'd like to take a look at your memories. It's called Leglimency and means I can look to see what this woman looks like without you having to describe her." Annie looked at Poppy before she nodded to the Headmaster.

"Thank you. Now, you must keep eye contact with me so I can get this done as quickly as possible." Once again Annie nodded, but because she looked so scared, Poppy took one of her hands in her own to give her some comfort. It barely took Albus five seconds to find the memory he was looking for, and he knew at once who the woman had been. Not only did she have blonde hair, but Albus had taught her at some point.

"Thank you Annie," he said, as Annie removed her gaze from him to her shoes. It was then the headmaster decided to tell Annie what he and Poppy thought. "Annie, Madam Pomfrey and I think that you may be the niece of Professor McGonagall." Annie blinked a few times before fully understanding what the headmaster had said.

"But Professor, I'm an orphan. How can that be?" The girl looked from the headmaster to the nurse, her face a picture of utter confusion. Poppy chose this moment to explain.

"We think that, a long time ago, someone may have cast a spell on you to wipe your memory, and then told you things so you would believe them. It also seems that they took you to a place where no one would ever know you, so no one could find you"

Annie frowned. "But why would someone want to do that?"

"Because people can be very cruel my dear."

"Why do you think I'm Professor McGonagall's niece?" At this Albus and Poppy smiled.

"Because you two are so alike, not to mention your obvious talent for Transfiguration," Poppy explained.

"Her niece was also called Anastasia, although most commonly known as Anni," Albus winked, "without the 'e'. But, what I want to know Annie is if you would allow us to try to get your memories back? Even if it turned out you were not Professor McGonagall's niece, we'd be able to find out what happened to you before your sixth birthday, and who your parents were." Annie made to answer but Albus stopped her. "I want you to know we can do this whenever you want, but the process will not be a comfortable one, and you won't remember straight away. It takes a certain event to bring them all back." Annie nodded in understanding.

"I want it done Professor. I want to remember." Albus nodded.

"We will have to do it on a weekend," he said, addressing both Annie and Poppy. "Perhaps a Saturday, at least then you will have the time to sleep and recover. Now, I believe it's nearly time for your curfew Annie, so if you will wait at the bottom of the staircase while I have a word with Madam Pomfrey, then she can escort you back to Gryffindor Tower." Annie bade him goodnight, and made her way out of the door. Poppy looked at Albus.

"So?"

"It was Narcissa Malfoy," he replied mournfully. Poppy gasped.

"But why would she do such a thing?"

"Minerva's brother and his wife were killed by Death Eaters, making Minerva and Anni the last surviving members of the family. With Minerva teaching here she was too well protected, and so while Anni was in St. Mungo's, she was taken." Albus sighed. "I presume the only way they could to cause as much grief as possible to Minerva was to kidnap Anni, erase her memory and give her a whole new life somewhere in the muggle world where no one would find her no matter how hard anyone tried. Sometimes knowing that a loved one is simply missing rather than dead is a lot harder to handle." He looked at Poppy. "You can see how it's affected Minerva. She blames herself when she shouldn't, and things are only made worse when she thinks that Anni may not be dead, but missing." Poppy wiped a tear from her eye and blew her nose.

"When do you want me to do it then? I'm going to need some time to research the spell and get everything I need."

"How long do you think you'll need?"

"I'd say a month. I don't want to cause Annie anymore grief than is necessary."

"I agree. Tell her we will prepare to do it in a month, and remember, not a word to anyone, especially Minerva," Albus reminded Poppy as she made her way to the door.

"Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Poppy."

* * *

A/N: thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm getting back into my usual rhythm of writing so it should be finished soon. Not long to go.


End file.
